Overcoming the Darkness and Saving the past
by james is my boi
Summary: Hermione isn't who she says she is, but no one not even she knows. She goes to the past trained and ready to change everything the summer before third year. She is not going to let anyone or anything get in the way. Except maybe love? Remus/Hermione fanfi
1. Prologue

Overcoming the darkness and saving the past

**Overcoming the darkness and saving the past**

Hermione huddled up beneath the covers silent tears running down her face. She just wanted it to stop. Why did they keep doing this? Why were they always fighting? Why did they take it out on her. Luckily they had gone out for the day, but only after they beat the crap out of her and raped her. Her stupid parents. They were not even her real parents, she was adopted. Hermione wished her real parents would come. She curled up into a ball, bruised all over, lip bleeding with a black eye, tear stains running from her eyes. That is how Professor Dumbledore found her a hour later when he came to pick her up to bring to the burrow for the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys instead. He gasped at the sight of her, she was just fourteen! He brought her to Hogwarts instead and had poppy look her over. She was still unconscious.

"Albus she shows Various signs of being raped and tortured. However she is not pregnant and has received no diseases. Also she is under a elaborate Glamor charm," Poppy told him. Albus walked over to Hermione and told her what they knew. Hermione paled and nodded when they asked her if she was raped.

"Who was it Hermione?" Albus asked.

Hermione swallowed, looked uneasy and said,"My Parents," Poppy went as white as a sheet and Albus looked a little green.

"There not even my real parents, I was adopted," Hermione spat out.

"Hermione, you are under a glamor charm, it is quite likely your real parents were wizards and put a glamor on you," Albus told her.

"Can you take it off?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you will feel some tickling," he told her. She did feel some and then Poppy and Dumbledore gasped.Hermione's Hair was now Honey Blond, she had dark swirling mysterious eyes now, a deeper version of her other ones, she could feel a gigantic magic power shining out from her. She still had a slightly curvy body, in a natural sort of way. She now knew her past however. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Albus.

"Grandfather!" she said happily.

"Mya?" He asked. They hugged tightly.

Remus Lupin then walked in, he had to talk to Dumbledore. When he walked in he saw Hermione.

"Mya?" he said, and then passed out.

"Hermione you had to go back in time," Grandfather told her after training one day, it was the last day of summer and she was as trained in various martial arts and magic that she knew how to do instinctively.

"Why grandfather?" she asked.

"Because, it is your destiny, you must change the past. Many terrible things happened in this timeline that shouldn't have. Go back in time to 1974 and give me this letter I'm about to hand you, and most importantly kill Bellatrix Black and then kill Peter Petegrew before he even thinks about joining Voldemort. Also here are your transcripts from the private school you supposedly went to in France," he handled her a letter and some transcipts written in french. "Go up to your room, your trunk is upstairs with all your weapons, clothes and other belongings. Don't forget to spell your weekend clothes to the still of the 70's! Good luck Mya!" he told her. She nodded and left. She put the papers and letter in her trunk, sat down on her bed and cried. She let it all out. She cried for what her 'parents' did to her, cried for leaving Harry and Ron, cried for having all this on her, then she just cried.

**That was the prologue os my first story! It is short but I hope you like it!**


	2. Going to the past

**Overcoming the Darkness and Saving the past **

**Chapter Two**

**Going to the Past**

"Mya it is time for you to go," called Professor Mcgonagal though the door.

"Coming professor!" Mya responded. She walked out the door.

"Oh Mya, you look like you did the day I first met you!" sobbed Mcgonagal. Mya smiled.

"You starting to remember what I'm changing Are you not?" Mya said. The Professor nodded.

"You will do great things Mya! Don't forget your animagus training!" The Professor McGonagal told her.

"I won't! See you twenty years ago!" Mya called as she walked towards grandfather's office. When she got there he was waiting for her.

"Okay Mya now I will tell you what you need to do..."

Mya landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts 1974 and opened them with ease. She checked her watch, for it was charmed for what ever time zone or year you were in to work. It was dinnertime. Shit!

Nevertheless though it was dinnertime and the first years had just been sorted she had to do this. She had arrived at the great hall doors and pushed them wide open. Grandfather stood up in shock all heads turned, who was this mysterious girl? She walked up between the tables her high heels clicking on the stone. She handed grandfather the letter without a word. He paled as he read it but then smiled.

"We will talk later," he whispered in her ear.

"Students I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter Mya Dumbledore who just transfered here from France and has already been sorted as a fourth year gryfindor. She was raised in England and has an English accent but went to school in France.

Mya snapped and a house elf popped up. She gave him her trunk and whispered hurriedly to him. The she stood up, snapped again and was wearing gryfindor robes. She flicked her hair back and sat in one of the only available seats.

"Hello I'm Remus," said the boy across from her. They shook hands,

"I'm Mya Dumbledore," she replied, "As you know, Grandfather is always showing me off when he haz a chance, but I have been away in France for years, ocazionally I do start to speak like a native french person," Mya told him sounding only a bit French. remus was in shock, was it the same Mya? there could only be one Mya Dumbledore couldn't there? he still remembered the day she left. she was obliviated wasn't she?"

"I'm James, This is Sirius, and this is Peter," James introduced. Suddently Mya was rushing with hate towards Peter, saddness about Harry and Ron, and pity for Sirius. She ignored it and at an onion so it didn't look like she was cying.

"Well Hello Jamez, Sirius, and Peter," Mya replied.

"Sorry about that James, I didn't mean to mispronounce your name on the first try!" Mya told him.

"It's okay!" he laughed.

"The rest of dinner went by without incident except for some fireworks thats to the marauders. When they were dismissed Mya started walking towards Grandfathers office.

"Mya the common room is this way!" said James.

"I know, but grandfathers office is this way!" she replied.

"How do you know were it is?" asked Peter.

"He is my Grandfather! I practically know this place back to front! However I might get lost... Peter will you come with me?" she asked nicely, innocently, no one realized they would never see Peter again. For the house elf she had talked to had poisoned Peter's drink it left no trace. They walked toward the headmasters office and made small talk until they got there.

"Wait here Peter," she told him and whispered the password (chocolate truffles) and went in. She and Grandfather talked for hours. He near the end of the talk confessed that she was in actuality born in this time and gave her her memories back. She remembered all her life until she was six again.

"Oh my!" she said. She then checked her watch.

"Yikes! Ten past curfew!" I better get going grandfather!" she walked down and found Peter dead. Just as he would be. She welled up the tears of shock and ran to the common room 'hysterically upset'. Only James, Sirius, and Remus were still up.

"Mya whats wrong were is Peter?" Remus asked.

"I-I left grandfathers ofice and Peter-Peter was dead! Just sitting there not alive and now I remember and that makes it worse!" she told him. Of course she knew what an evil man Peter grew to be. She still had a soft spot for when they were five years old and they played on the playground...

_"Peter! Remus! We will be late for the ice cream truck!" 5 year old Mya called._

_"Relax Mya!" called Remus. They missed the ice cream truck. Mya and Remus started fighting. It's your fault! No yours! _

_"You to fight like an old married couple!" Peter said. _

_"So lets get married!" Mya said. Remus now looked depressed. _

_"Who would marry a werewolf?" Remus asked. Mya smiled "A Mermaid," that day they got 'married' for Mya was part Mermaid so she said she could marry a werewolf. Then six weeks later Mya was taken away and oblivated. They never saw each other again until now._

Two weeks later she killed Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and many other soon to be death eaters including Lucius Malfoy. Soon after His father Abaxrus died of Dragon pox. Mya, being now his only heir as his half sister was her mother (who knew) got the entire Malfoy fortune. When she found out she sighed, she was in the boys dorm at the time.

"Great now I realize I had another motive other than he was going to be a deatheater to kill my cousin!" she sighed, not realizing remus had just walked in.

"You killed Lucius Malfoy? Why?" he asked. Mya whiped her head around.

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

**That is all for now! you know you love me!**

**-Mya**


	3. peachy

"You killed Lucius Malfoy? Why?" I asked. Mya whipped her head around.

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

"We are going to Dumbledore," she growled.

'Why the hell should I listen to you?" I spat.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HAVE ENDANGERED YOUR LIFE! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WOULD KILL YOU IF THEY KNEW YOU KNOW WHAT KNOW REMUS!" she belowed.

"WELL SORRY BUT I TEND TO NOT TRUST MURDERER'S!" I snapped back.

"Sorry I didn't want it to have to come to this but- Aghh!!" she yelled and Dark Mark appeared on her arm. Death eater! Next thing I knew I was knocked out.

I woke up in Dumbledore's office. James, Sirius, and Lily were there as well. Sirius was yelling.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"My thoughts exactly," I grunted. I was pretty confused. But then after he explained everything I was just in shock. That was just weird. I couldn't believe it. Then Mya walked in and we all stared at her.

"I guess you told them," giggled Mya.

_**'In Group 17, known as the halogens, elements are missing just one electron each to fill their shells. Therefore, in chemical reactions they tend to acquire electrons (the tendency to acquire electrons is called electronegativity). This property is most evident for fluorine (the most electronegative element of the whole table), and it diminishes with increasing**_**_d fluorine, since a large I− ion is more stable in solution than a small F−, there is less volume in which to disperse the charge,' __ period. As a result, all halogens form acids with hydrogen, such as hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid and hydroiodic acid, all in the form HX. Their acidity increases with higher period, for example, with regard to iodine and fluorine, since a large I− ion is more stable in solution than a small F−, there is less volume in which to disperse the charge,' _**

****Hermione was reading about the periodic table of elements; halogens. Remus came up behind her. They were in the common room no one else was there.

"Lets go for a walk," said Hermione. It was around midnight but they didn't get caught. Hermione dived into the lake when they got there. As soon as she hit the water her clothes disappeared and she grew a bluish silver tail. She swam around splashing when-

"Come in Remus quick! Someone is coming!" whispered Mya. It was Professor Lysol! (Yes I know Lysol is a disinfectant!) Now Remus was drowning! Oh just peachy!

**Sorry it is short but I'm kinda busy right now. **

_**-Mya**_


	4. Sirius went nuts

**Overcoming the darkness and saving the past**

Remus POV

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked. Only it didn't come out in English. Also, when I looked around I was underwater. So I screamed.

Mya POV

"Remus baby calm down!" I told him.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? I HAVE A TAIL FOR GODS SAKE, NOT I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he yelled. I was taken aback, was he really that angry? I quickly swam up to the surface and flipped myself onto a rock. I wiped away my tears with anger and disappointment. How could I be so stupid to think her would understand? Of all the stupid things I could do... Suddenly There was a big splash and Remus was beside her.

"I'm sorry My, but its such a shock for me... I mean, first I'm and ugly stupid naive little boy,who gets bitten by a werewolf, and turned into a mean, ugly, stupid, unaware werewolf, then I find out my girlfriend killed her cousin because he was a death eater, only before I figure this out I go accusing her of being a death eater, hurting her feelings. Then after all this is sorted out, I find out she turns into a fish whenever she wants, a very cute fish by the way, and then when I almost _die_ she goes and _saves_ me, then when I first wake up I act like a total jerk and hurting her feelings again and I find her up here on this rock crying, then I feel bad and confess all my sins and I think she would be better off dumping me, but I selfish, and I want to keep her because I lo-" Then she just went and kissed him. Hard.

_A little while later..._

Sirius POV

I was going though the woods with Prongs when I saw Remus & Mya as merpeople in a little watering hole with a bunch of other merpeople having a merperson wedding. He stood there, a black dog with his head tilted to the side. Then all the other left and they consummated there marriage merperson style. Then he woke up, ran into the bathroom and though up. He rinsed out his eyes until they were almost gone. Then Remus walked in, wet, with a funny look on his face.

"Hey Moony, where have you been?" I asked.

"I was with Mya, by the lake, in a little grove, we just swam for a while...," Sirius blanched. "Obliviate me, for gods sake before I go insane,"

**Just look down there, see a little box there? Just click on it and review OK? Please? for me? Even if all it says is 'cool' 'weird' onesyllable at least! **__

-_**Mya**_


End file.
